


One Wild Ride

by Marns



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Rafael Barba, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Some dirty talk about Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marns/pseuds/Marns
Summary: You take Carisi home for a one night stand. Carisi fucks like a champion.This is just lots of sex...
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	One Wild Ride

It was an unexpected, although not unwelcome turn of events when you found yourself dragging detective Sonny Carisi back to your apartment at the end of a big night out. 

The two of you would flirt harmlessly from time to time when he visited the M.E’s office, that's about as far as it went. However, after both of you finished your sixth drink for the night, things went from zero to one-hundred after you worked up the courage to put your hand on his thigh as he ordered another round, gripping the fabric of his jeans and the skin underneath firmly.

Sonny had your back pushed firmly against the wall of your apartment hallway, barely making it through the front door before he was on you. He kissed you deeply on the mouth before making his way to your neck, sucking just hard enough to leave a mark before moving to the next spot.

“I thought you were hot for Rollins” you teased. He huffed at your words as his hands moved slowly up your shirt.

“I thought you were hot for Barba” he countered, continuing to kiss the exposed skin of your neck. “I am” you groaned out simply as Carisi’s hands moved to knead your breasts over your bra.

Your admission caused him to let out a short, but genuine laugh. He moved his lips from your neck to face you. “I see”. He stated, amusement bright in his eyes. “Am I substituting for him tonight?” Carisi smiled through the question, his hands moving downward to the hem of your skirt as he spoke. 

His confidence was making you hotter by the second, and the subtle invitation for a little dirty talk about Barba surprised you - but you were happy to oblige.

“I haven’t fucked Barba, he’s a hard one to bag”. You met his smile and used your hand to move his even further up your skirt.

You weren’t lying either. The sexual tension between you and Rafael Barba was undeniable, to the point Carisi had noticed. Being the professional Barba was, you assumed his priority was ensuring the relationship between the D.A’s office and the M.E’s office was not compromised due to him having a fling with a lab tech. 

“Well, could you hurry up with that?” Carisi quipped, maintaining eye contact as he confidently moved his hands to play with the edge of your panties. “Barba’s so tightly wound, he could really use some stress relief. Even a blow job. Make life a hell of a lot easier for us”.

You laughed quietly in agreeance. “I’m working on it” you responded plainly, moving in to kiss him as a way to change the subject. Carisi wasn’t ready to stop teasing you about your crush on Barba just yet.

He moved off you just far enough to turn you so your chest was against the wall, Carisi moved close, pressing his torso into your back and pushing your skirt up onto your hips.

“Maybe I should call him right now” he breathed hotly into your ear, his fingertips moving the fabric of your panties to the side, immediately dipping into your wetness.

“Bet he’d love to know you’re wet and ready to go right now” he spoke slowly, seductively, as his fingertips moved to slightly graze your clit over and over, causing you to groan and tense your thighs.

Carisi hummed to himself, satisfied that his touch and his words were having this effect on you.

“You think he’d want to listen to you come against your living room wall?... Couldn’t even make it to the bedroom...” he continued. His tone was teasing, borderline condescending. 

You gasped as he sped his movements up ever so slightly “I knew you’d be a mouthy prick” you retorted, trying your hardest to pretend the dirty talk wasn’t winding you up so much, desperately trying to gain some control.

He pressed you into the wall with more pressure, keeping the torture of his fingertips constant. “Would you like me to stop?” He asked with slight amusement. You immediately shook your head in response. Your were unable to form words at this stage, sighing hard and pressing yourself even harder into the wall you were pressed against. 

“Mmm, didn’t think so” he spoke more so to himself than you. You could hear the smile in his voice, but you were enjoying his touch too much to talk back. He continued the movement of his fingers on you, keeping them at a constant pace, ignoring the attempted movements of your hips as a silent plea for him to speed up.

Your frustration with his touch was quickly overcome with the familiar feeling of your building orgasm. You felt your legs begin to involuntarily quiver and tense. “I’m not going to stop till you climax” Carisi reassured, sensing how close you were. You sighed desperately at his words, focusing fully on how he was touching you. 

Suddenly your orgasm hit you, hard. You wailed and shook against the wall, Carisi threw his free arm around your middle to keep you steady as you rode out your high. He withdrew his hands from your panties as you came down, turning you slowly to face him.

You were unsurprised at the look of self-satisfaction on his face. He sported a satisfied grin, giving you a few seconds to catch your breath before speaking. “Sounded like that felt pretty good Y/N”, he raised his brow slightly and locked eyed with you, his cockiness jolting you out of your post-orgasm haze. You knew he wanted more, and you weren't giving to him without a bit of banter.

“Always knew you were an amazing detective” you teased, attempting to gather yourself and any ounce of control you had left of the situation. You steadied your breathing the best you could and focused your attention on removing Carisi’s clothes. “Sounded like you enjoyed talking about Barba while you got me off” you half questioned, half stated as you unbuttoned his shirt and undid his jeans.

“Seemed to get the job done” he responded matter-of-factly as he wriggled out of his jeans and removed his socks, leaving him in just a pair of briefs. His contained erection obvious.

“Got the job done for you, or for me, detective?” you continued to tease. It was well known Carisi held the Counselor in high regard, adored even. You wondered if there was more to the story.

You removed your clothing swiftly so that you were also only down to only underwear. “In the event you and Barba want a threesome, I’m down.” You pulled him toward your bedroom, leaving the option for a response open.

He smirked at the invitation, a hint of surprise washing over his face as he followed you.

You entered your bedroom and immediately crawled onto your bed. Thanking yourself you left a bedside lamp on for a little mood lighting.

“Those fantasies are going to have to stay between you and your vibrator, I’m afraid” Carisi finally answered. You faked a pout and beckoned for him to join you on the mattress.

He crawled on top of you and kissed you deeply, your hands moved to his biceps and you groaned as he flexed his muscles under your touch. He moved his mouth to your ear and sucked on the lobe. “And you’re not going to be thinking about Barba at all in a moment, I’m not done with you yet”. The tone of his words elicited a moan from you, and you were happy to give the detective as much control over you as he wanted.

He moved up onto his knees and pulled your panties the entire way down your legs, sighing at the look of your naked form in front of him. Obviously wet and aroused from his actions in your hallway moments earlier. 

“Fuck you’re hot” he breathed, shuffling himself downward to kiss your stomach and abdomen. He looked up at you before moving down lower and parting your legs wider. “You want to come on my mouth?” you nodded your head in response, your breathing getting deeper as you watched him place his mouth on you. You threw your head back on your pillows, gasping as you felt his tongue move slowly up and down, teasing your folds open before sucking lightly on your clit. 

You moaned and tried to move yourself even closer to him, causing him to press his forearm over you to keep you in place, humming lowly as he sucked a little harder. You tried desperately to squirm under his grip, letting out another groan in pleasure. You knew he had more to give, and you desperately wanted it.

“Faster, more, please. Fuck”. You pleaded as he continued his slow torture on you with his mouth. He replaced his mouth with his fingers for a moment, watching himself touch you before moving his eyes upwards to meet yours.

“Christ you taste amazing. I’m going to wreck your pretty pink pussy tonight”. He quickly placed his mouth back on you, flicking his tongue side to side quickly over your swollen clit. You cried out in delight as he finally used the pressure and speed you wanted. You shuddered through your second orgasm, scrunching Carisi’s hair in your fists as you came down.

He waited till you attempted to pull away before stopping, kissing the inside of your thighs before moving to grab his jeans from the end of your bed, quickly finding his wallet and retrieving a condom. 

He stood quickly to rid his briefs and you finally got to see all of him, his dick thick and hard. “Fuck Sonny, tell me what you want and I’ll do it”. You breathed, Carisi groaned at your words, grasping his cock in his hands. “I know exactly what I want to do with you” his eyes looking you over and his face beginning to flush. “You like it hard, beautiful?” he asked as he rolled a condom on himself. He smiled as you nodded in response.

He grabbed a pillow from next to you and signaled for you to lift your hips, you compiled and he placed it under you, helping him get the angle he wanted. He moved closer to you and put your feet over each of his shoulders, supporting your lower back as he lifted your hips slightly. His eyes locked on yours as he slowly pressed himself into you, smirking at the expression on your face when he filled you completely. You wanted him to fuck you, and you wanted it now.

“Oh, fuuuuuck” he moaned as he thrust into slowly, “you feel perfect, so tight. Jesus.” He thrust in deeper and you whined, you hadn’t tried this position before and the angle felt perfect. Your inability to move your hips to meet his meant he was in total control, and you could tell he loved it.

You felt the grip of his hands on you tighten and he began to thrust into you harder, you grabbed the headboard with both hands and watched him control your hips, delivering every thrust at the perfect angle. His eyes moved from your face downwards, watching his cock move in and out of you. 

“Touch yourself” He ordered, his hands gripping your hips even harder. “I want you to get off again”. You obeyed and immediately moved one of your hands from your headboard downwards, reaching past where he wanted your hand to you could feel his cock sliding in and out. After a few thrusts you moved your hand upward, using two fingers to tightly circle your clit in time with his thrusts. Your clit was sensitive from your previous two orgasms, but the sensitivity soon turned to pleasure.

Carisi absolutely loved the sight of you pleasuring yourself while he fucked you. The sensation of him hitting your g-spot and the touch of your fingers brought you to the brink quickly. You came again, your toes curling and legs attempting to close as you pulsed around him. Your cries of ecstasy and the feeling of you coming around him drove Carisi over the edge. He grunted out his orgasm while making eye contact with you, eventually slowing to a stop.

You were both panting heavily as he slid out of you, gently removing your legs from his shoulders and lowering them gently on the bed either side of him. He moved himself down slowly and kissed you between heavy breaths. “That. was. Incredible.” he breathed against your lips. You nodded lightly in agreement and kissed him quickly again before he moved off you to dispose of the condom. 

You moved the pillow from under your hips and got comfortable, feeling completely spent. Carisi crawled into your bed shortly after and pulled you toward him.

“How do you feel?” he asked, moving a hand to rub the area of your hips he was grabbing moments earlier. “You’re not sore anywhere?”

You couldn't help but find his questions sweet. You looked up at him and saw he was being genuine. It was this naturally caring nature about him you really admired, and in that moment you felt completely safe and cared for.

“I feel fine. Great even.” you reassured, noting the relief washing over his face. You moved one of his hands down to cup between your legs “I’ll be sore here tomorrow though detective, morning sex is off the cards”. Carisi chuckled at your admission, moving his hand from you and propping himself to sit.

“Sounds like I have an invitation to stay the night, how about I get us some water and we treat ourselves to a sleep in?” you nodded happily at the idea and watched him walk naked from your bedroom toward the kitchen, listening to him open and close cupboard doors until he found the one with water glasses. He returned shortly after and handed a glass to you, taking a few sips from his own before placing it on your bedside table and climbing back into bed next to you.

You reached over and tuned the lamp off, washing your room in darkness. You felt Carisi move his arm upwards as an offer to cuddle closer to him. Silently accepting, you moved to rest your head on his shoulder, sighing happily as he traced his fingertips lightly over your bare back.

“Sleep well, beautiful” Carisi whispered as your breaths deepened, turning his focus to falling asleep himself.

You rarely took a man home for a one night stand. Taking detective Sonny Carisi home tonight was one of the best decisions you've ever made.


End file.
